JP 2013-138796 A discloses a belt buckle having base and cover members which overlap and are pivotally connected to each other by a pin in such a way that the cover member is rotatable around the pin between an opened position and a closed position. The base member has a belt holding mechanism cooperating with the second bottom wall of the cover member in the closed position of the cover member.
The belt holding mechanism comprises a restraint wall connecting to one end of the first bottom wall of the base member, and a stopper member mounted on the pin so as to rotate around the pin and extended between a pair of first side walls of the base member. The stopper member has a bottom surface, a pair of side surfaces, a pair of end surfaces, an upper surface, and a through hole extending through the end surfaces in a longitudinal direction of the stopper member.
A transition portion from one of the side surfaces to the bottom surface forms a convex surface, and the one of the side surfaces faces toward the restraint wall, and the pin passes through the through hole. At least one claw and at least one second claw are provided on the top surface of the stopper member.
Then, in the closed position of the cover member, the first claw(s) bite(s) into the belt while the stopper member is kept at rest, whereby a belt is engaged between the first claw(s) and the second bottom wall of the cover member. In this position, when the belt is pulled in a direction of drawing the belt out of the belt buckle, the stopper member rotates while bringing the transition portion into contact with the first bottom wall until the stopper member abuts to the restraint wall, and thereby the second claw(s) bite(s) into the belt deeper than the first claw(s) while the first claw(s) separate(s) from the belt so that the belt is locked between the stopper member and the cover member.
According to this belt buckle, a belt is easily secured to the belt buckle without using a biasing member such as a spring only by rotating the cover member from the opened position to the closed position and pulling the belt in the direction of drawing the belt out of the belt buckle. Further the lock of the belt can be easily released only by rotating the cover member from the closed position to the opened position and the belt can be easily detached from a user's waist.
In this configuration, when a user fastens the belt around his (her) waist, the belt extends in a flat from the stopper member to a belt inlet of the cover member while contacting the interior surface of the cover member, and thereby, the cover member can be prevented from rotating toward the opened position.
However, the belt together with the cover member can bend toward the opened position of the cover member depending on a manner of supporting the belt by the user's waist.
In this belt buckle, it is uncertain to hold the cover member in the closed position when the user fastens the belt to his(her) waist. Therefore, the cover member can be opened suddenly while the belt is fastened around the user's waist, so that the belt is wound down or detached from the user's waist.
JP 3188048 U discloses a belt body of a belt. The belt body comprises a stretch core sandwiched between front and back sheet materials which are made of natural leather. Each of the front and back sheet materials is bonded with the core through an adhesive, and the front and back sheet materials are stitched at both sides thereof.
However, production of this belt body is fairly costly, so that the use of this belt body raises production costs of belts.